


Walks with Gods

by Anastasia96



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia96/pseuds/Anastasia96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avengers. Bit of a drabble where Loki is awaiting his punishment and is being 'watched' by Natasha. She decides they should take a walk through central park. Short one shot-y thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walks with Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of popped into my head. Probably just a one shot about an eventual Blackfrost. Happy reading :P

“Having fun yet?” Natasha asked.  
“No” was the too quick response she received from her unlikely companion. She supposed this wasn’t exactly his idea of a good time. Murdering the passers-by might be more up his street. Okay so maybe that was an exaggeration, Natasha amended. He was troubled. And as Doctor Banner had so eloquently put it; got a bag full of cats up there. But Natasha wasn’t one to judge people’s wrongdoings. After all, she wouldn’t be here today if she hadn’t made some bad choices, the result of acquainting herself with some bad people. For all she knew, this might not be entirely Loki’s fault. Of course she could have asked Thor or snooped around in Loki’s file for answers, but she would let him have his secrets. It was a mutual understanding between them. An understanding that had a lot to do with a pair of electrifying handcuffs. The first time Loki had uttered the C-L-I-N-T word, Natasha had shocked him enough for him to collapse to the floor, albeit briefly. Now that the ‘war’ had ended and the tesseract had been recovered, Natasha didn’t need answers from Loki. She didn’t need to be reminded of her past for the sake of learning his plan. There was no plan this time. Loki had been well and truly beaten. His definitive punishment was still being decided up in Asgard, but for now she was laboured with the mischievous God. 

The Avengers had been taken turns to watch him. Or ‘Godsit’ as Stark had taken to calling it. Natasha had opted for her and Loki to take a stroll around New York for the evening. The sun was beginning to set and it was Natasha’s favourite time of the day. The orange orb melting into the pink sky managed to reassure her there were still some beautiful things left in the world. Even if half of New York had been demolished by freaky looking aliens. 

The assassin and the demi-god were walking amiably side by side through central park. Anyone walking past wouldn’t recognise them. The pair of them were dressed in casual clothes with Loki’s hair cut short and dyed a fetching shade of blond. Natasha had snorted when Loki emerged from the bathroom in a fit of rage upon discovering his midnight locks were now more like Thor’s. The change hadn’t been much, but enough for Natasha to take a double take. Since his hair had been cut it had begun to curl in an endearing kind of way. One that annoyed the God to no end, but amused Natasha repeatedly. He looked different now, softer, less menacing. She still kept her guard up though as well as her poker face. No matter how attractive, Natasha admitted, she had begun to find him, he was still Loki. 

Natasha spied a bench coming up along the edge of the path. She strolled over to it, electrified-handcuff-controller in hand, prepared to remind Loki not to wander off. He didn’t and to Natasha’s surprise sat next to her on the bench, forearms resting on his knees with a contemplative expression on his face.  
“If you considering whether to try and drown me in the lake, I wouldn’t recommend it” Natasha quipped, leaning back against the wooden seat. The newly blond God tilted his head to look back at her. 

“I wasn’t actually, so you can put away that infernal remote” Loki retorted, eyeing the black object in her hand.

“You make it sound like I enjoy shocking you” Natasha relied innocently.

“I am certain you do” he stated.

“Only when you deserve it” 

“I have never ‘deserved’ it” Loki protested. Natasha raised an eyebrow. 

“Not even when you flooded the penthouse with a load of white mice? I still don’t know how you did that” Natasha confessed while Loki laughed. His blue eyes full of childish mirth that confused the red haired assassin. The only safe thing that had managed to put a smile on his face were the tricks he pulled. How could this man have managed to destroy half of the city? “Stark and Banner both checked your cuffs, how did you do it without magic?” Natasha pondered aloud, trying to keep up the cheerier mood. Although annoying Loki was entertaining, a happy Loki was safer than an angry one.

“You have your secrets agent Romanov” Loki said, brushing off her question “But you must admit Stark’s face was a picture” he continued cracking a grin. He sat up and mirrored her posture against the bench. His smile was a rarely genuine one that lit up his whole face, managing to make the assassin forget the world for the slightest of seconds.

Natasha smirked coming back to the conversation, “And Steve’s” she said remembering Captain America waking up in a sea of snowy mice. There was a mixture of annoyance, distaste and bewilderment in his expression. Fortunately, Natasha hadn’t been staying at Stark’s at the time of the ‘mouse incident’ as it was now referred to. Loki nodded as both their smiles faded away again. It was strange that they could be enemies one moment and chatting like friends the next. 

Natasha shivered as a cool breeze swept across the uncovered skin of her arms. Perhaps her t-shirt had been a bad decision. It had been pleasantly warm when they had first left. Now though, the sky was growing darker and she guessed they better head back before a search party was sent out to find them. Out of her peripheral, she saw Loki stand and the dark outline of his leather jacket came into her immediate view. Natasha looked at it a second before shooting a questioning look at Loki. 

“You’re cold” he stated plainly. 

“Not making a move are you?” she teased, standing to take the jacket from his pale hand. If Loki was going to be nice she was going to take advantage of it. Loki smirked with playful exasperation on his features. 

“I simply do not think it would be in my best interests to return your frozen corpse to the others” he replied. Natasha could have rolled her eyes at his exaggeration. The sentiment was there, she supposed. She slipped on his jacket, the arms were too long for her, but she made do. She zipped it up, relishing in the barrier from the increasingly cool wind. With an unnameable emotion, she realised it smelt of him. Natasha frowned as the two of them strolled back to the Tower. The companionable silence had returned with the chance of it being disrupted with a joke or two before they made it back.


End file.
